The Fun House
by tinabug
Summary: Kagome blamed Jason for this entirely. He should have never put the thought into her head. Really The Wicked Truth with pink flowers braided into their hair was too good an idea to pass up. At least until she faces the consequences. Will our spirirted miko finally be tamed? This is a crossover with Anita Blake series. Story told in drabbles
1. Chapter 1

'I'm gonna kill that little shit next time I see him,' Kagome thought as she rounded the corner as fast as she could. She could hear her heels scratching against the stone. She blamed Jason for this idea completely.

Kagome knew she wouldn't escape but dammit she was gonna make them work for it. It was entirely Jason's fault for putting the thought in her head. 'Although you think I would have learned my lesson by now,' she thought.

The Master of the City's home had never been the same once Kagome had moved in. She had formed a sisterly relationship with Anita. They had also learned to keep her away from Jason early on as the two of them together were always getting into trouble. The guards knew to watch them carefully if they were in the same room. Jean-Claude had been a bit tolerant as the Master did seem to find most of the jokes funny and mostly because it was done to cheer Anita up after a case.

Another prank is why she was running now. Jason just had to mention that Wicked and Truth always looked so tough and that it would be funny to see their hair braided in pink flowers. 'And I just had to do it,' she thought. Jason would probably be upset that he wasn't in on it but then again when they got a hold of her she was probably dead anyway.

Kagome let out a small squeak of terror when she felt arms around her waist. 'I'm dead,' was all she managed to think before she found herself pressed tight against a very firm chest. Her legs dangled above the ground. She looked down at the shoes and gulped as she realized it was Wicked who held her. He had managed to get both of her arms pinned down when he grabbed her. Truth appeared in front of her. She had never seen that look on his face and looking up revealed the same look on Wicked's face. She decided she was going to play it cool.

"Why hello, Wicked and Truth. What brings you out this way tonight?" she asked. She felt Wicked squeeze a bit harder and she let out a small whimper why trying to wiggle free even though she knew it was a lost cause. Truth took a few steps closer until he was right in front of her. He was almost touching her. She tried to lean back but it was no use as she was pressed up against Wicked.


	2. Busted!

Kagome leaned back until her head touched Wicked's shoulder. Truth was so close that his lips were almost touching hers. She almost thought he was going to kiss her until his mouth skimmed her cheek until he rested just in front of her ear.

"Now, Kagome, I am sure you can guess why we are here. After all, we must pay you back for the surprise you left us upon wakening," Truth whispered into her ear. His hands had started on her thighs until he had dragged them up to her waist, just under Wicked's arm, while he talked. He smirked at his effect on the petite woman as her skin broke out in goose bumps and she shivered while letting out a small whimper.

Wicked didn't want to be ignored so he settled his mouth beside her other ear. "Yes, Kagome. A gift like yours cannot go without proper payment." He also loved the effect he had on the small woman. They knew that eventually she'd get around to messing with them. Too bad for her that they didn't plan on simply letting her go after this was over with. And it was not pleasant to wake up with your hair braided and pink flowers. They were just lucky no-one saw them though that would change if they knew Kagome had a picture safely put on her phone.

"Now guys, that isn't really necessary. You know a gift is free and it wasn't just all my idea," she was not falling alone. If she went down then so was Jason…even if he not been a part of this in the least except for the idea. 'I mean he should have really known I would do it so in the long run it is his fault' Kagome thought.

"Non, you shall receive proper payment, Kagome," Wicked stated and she got no warning as she found herself turned and tossed over his shoulder. He held her to where she had no leverage. Her arms were pinned beneath her and her legs were held tightly by his arms so she couldn't kick or squirm away.

"And we could sense no one else or smell anyone else besides yourself when we awoke," Truth added. Both Wicked and Truth smirked when they heard her let lose a string of colorful words after that.

"It was so not my fault. Jason put me up to it," She knew they could never tell when she was lying or not because her scent wouldn't change and she didn't get nervous when lying though in her mind she was blaming Jason fully.

Both warriors stopped and looked at Kagome with a secret smile. Jason was feeding Jean-Claude right now and she knew it. They both started up again as she let out a nervous "what, it's true." They were almost back to their room. They had the whole night off and did not plan on wasting it.


End file.
